Lost Boys: A New Addition
by SashaMorwood
Summary: David/OC Abigail only came to Santa Carla for a relaxing vacation. Now she needed to decide her future. To return to the life she had, the life she was used to...or to embark on a whole new adventure with David and the Lost Boys.
1. Murder Capital of the World

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darlin' You give love a bad name...

"Murder capital of the world." Abigail read aloud, "You have got to be kidding me!"

It was eight o'clock on a Saturday night and Abigail Grayson and Susan Bauford had been driving for two days straight. The heat was stifling and the beat up old black Cadillac they were driving didn't even have air conditioning. The black leather seats felt like hot coals and they clung to the skin like Velcro. The bottle of ice-cold water they had bought from the store not 10 minutes ago was now half empty, warm and of little use.

Susan grinned from the driver's seat, apparently oblivious to the heat wave they had been experiencing, "C'mon Abby, I come here almost every summer and nothing bad has ever happened...and besides this was your idea, remember?"

Abigail shook her head incessantly, "No, it was your idea to drag us all the way out to Santa-Carla as a vacation, which by the way, I didn't even agree to." She folded her arms in annoyance; she couldn't believe that _this _was where they were going to be staying for two weeks.

"Abby, please. At least try to enjoy it, you haven't had a break from that stupid job of yours in over a year. You're nineteen for crying out loud!" she glanced sideways at her best friend, "You just need to relax a little, I mean, after what happened with Peter-" Susan hesitated as Abigail glared coldly at her before looking out the window. She sighed, "I want to see you happy, that's all."

It was Abigail's turn to sigh, she could never stay mad at her, "I know Sue, I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk. These past few months have been tough and you're right, I do need to relax a little." She turned to the girl she'd known since she was four and grinned slyly at her, "Let's make a deal. I promise I'll at least try to enjoy myself on one condition."

Susan raised one eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"We get to visit the comic book store."

"How do you even know they have a comic book store?"

Abigail smirked, "I saw it on the billboard two minutes ago. The store's at the end of the boardwalk...So do we have a deal?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. It's a deal."

It took them at least twenty minutes to find a parking space. The parking lot was mostly filled with motorcycles but they managed to squeeze into a spot barely ten feet from the beach. Abigail could see the sea of people on the boardwalk and the sound of the carousel in the distance.

"So, where to first? We can go to the comic book store last, seen as it's at the very end of the boardwalk."

Susan took a moment to examine the area before deciding to visit the video store first. It was the closest to the parking lot and didn't seem to be as busy as the other stores. They also need to find a place to stay for a few weeks.

They had barely set a foot inside when a man's voice came from the counter, "Hello, how may I help you ladies?" His voice was gentle, yet strong at the same time. He was tall, with short brown hair and he wore rather large, black rimmed glasses. His suit was a cream colour and he wore a pink shirt with a rather loud tie. He looked to be at least in his mid-forties.

The two girls smiled politely at him and Susan spoke up, "Hi, well we just got here and we were wondering if you knew a motel or somewhere where we could stay for a few weeks?"

The man smiled at them, "Oh I see, well let me be the first to welcome you to Santa Carla. I'm Max and I'm the owner of VideoMax." He shook both of the hands, "There is a motel a few streets down, I'd be happy to show it to you if you'd like. It's only a few minutes away."

"No, we'd hate to impose-"began Susan. "Nonsense!" interrupted Max, "I'll just get Jane to cover my shift, I'll be right back."

He left the counter and walked briskly to the back of the store before disappearing behind a curtain.

As soon as he left Abigail grabbed Susan by the arm, "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? You don't even know that guy! He could be a freakin' Hannibal fanatic for all you know and you're just going to let him take us to some random motel? Have you gone insane?"

"Hey, I thought you promised you were going to relax and enjoy yourself?" she asked

"That was before you decided to sign our death warrants." She muttered coldly. Susan couldn't help but laugh and pretty soon Abigail joined in. Within seconds they were in hysterics and people were beginning to stare.

That's when they walked in.

The silence in the room was frightening and the air suddenly had a slight chill to it. There were four boys in total. The one that caught Abigail's attention had blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He stood in front of the other three boys and smirked slightly as he glanced around the room. He held his gaze longer on the ones he didn't recognize.

Abigail didn't even hear Max coming up behind her.

She looked down and noticed a dog standing by Max's feet, growling at the boys who had just arrived. Max's voice was venomous, "I thought I told you boys not to come in here anymore?"

The boy with the blonde hair looked to Max and smirked. He stared intently at Abigail for a second or two and gave her a barely noticeable nod before turning and walking out the door, the other three boys following suit.

Time seemed to stand still for a little while but soon the store was back to its usual blur of chattering. Max shook himself slightly before turning to the two girls, "Sorry about that. There are some bad apples around here but-"he continued to talk aimlessly as he led them out of the video store.

The night air had cooled slightly as a gentle breeze passed through the town. The girls followed Max down several crowded streets as Susan whispered, "Bad? If those boys were apples, they'd be delicious."

She giggled like a school girl as Abigail rolled her eyes. This was normal behaviour for Susan, all she could think about were boys and parties...It was like she was the girl version of a guy...Abigail didn't approve much.

Susan seemed to notice Abby's slight disapproval and lowered her voice so Max wouldn't overhear, "C'mon even a hermit like you has to admit they were hot!"

Abigail feigned hurt, "Ouch! Fine, I admit, they were rather cute." Giving in to the moment, she added, "Especially the blonde in the middle..." Susan laughed and they bumped shoulders, "I just hope you're not planning to stalk them for the two weeks that we're here..."

Susan had a mischievous grin on her face and merely shrugged.

They continued on in silence, only talking when Max asked something, only giving short polite answers. Abigail was careful not to reveal to much, although she reckoned Susan was just about a minute or two away from telling him her entire life story.

They passed a few more streets and were just about to ask how much further it was to the motel when Max stopped directly in front of a neon sign which read, 'The Boardwalk Motel'  
"How original." muttered Abigail as she gazed over the building: it was small with white-washed walls and slate roof tiles. Susan chuckled slightly and Max must have heard her too because he also laughed."I know it's not the Bellagio but it's the best we've got I'm afraid."

He studied Abigail for a second or two, without her noticing. She was strong, so much stronger than that other one. She would be such a perfect a addition to -

"No, no it's perfect thank you so much." Said Susan, interrupting his thoughts. He gave her a winning smile, "You're completely welcome and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

He reached for something inside his jacket and Abigail flinched, he gave her a confused look before slowly pulling a white card from his pocket and handed it to Abigail. It had his name and number on the back, along with the number and address of the video store. He shook them both by the hand and they thanked him before he left.


	2. Eat Your Damn Chinese

Abigail and Susan paid the sleazy motel guy $100 for two weeks at the motel. They were sharing a room with two single beds and barely enough room to move in. They threw their bags into the room and headed back down to the boardwalk.

It was 10:30pm according to Susan's watch and the beach looked at lively as ever. Tim Capello was playing his saxophone on the stage beside the water and there was a massive bonfire in the middle of the crowd. There must have been over five hundred people there.

"C'mon Abby!" Susan headed straight for the crowd and was lost within seconds. Seeking the perfect opportunity to visit the comic book store, Abigail snuck away from the beach and headed back to the boardwalk.

She wasn't worried about Susan; they had both agreed that if they got separated they would both meet back at the motel at midnight.

Abigail shuffled her feet along the wooden path, barely looking where she was going when she suddenly bumped into a guy wearing a long black coat and gloves. "Sorry." was her immediate response.

"No problem, Abigail." She looked up to see those icy blue eyes staring back at her. She gave him a confused look, "How do you know my name?"

He smirked, "I heard your friend call you Abby, short for Abigail, right?" he grinned, showing his dazzlingly white teeth, "I'm David." He held out his hand for her to take.

Not one to be rude, she took it. "Nice to meet you, David. So where's the rest of your gang?"

She knew it was probably a rude thing to say, but this guy gave her the creeps and she wanted to get away from him as quickly as she could. There was just something about him that was...well, dangerous. "Oh, there down at Hudson' Bluff, we're having a little get together, if you're interested."

Abigail smiled politely, "No thanks, I've got plans." She could see the sign for the comic book store out of the corner of her eye and subtly tried to edge herself toward it. David wasn't budging.

"So how do you like Santa Carla so far? Not to sound rude or anything but you don't look like the kind of girl that would come within a mile of a place like this."

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, Santa Carla is more for the party-going, thrill-seeking kind of being; you don't seem like the sort, that's all."

Abigail gave him a wary glance before answering, "I guess you're right, I don't exactly fit in here. A friend invited me along to...take my mind off things. Give me a chance to relax."

David chuckled slightly, "I don't know if you've noticed but this isn't exactly a day spa."

She glared at him, "Well, I'd better be going. It was nice meeting you."

David gently nodded his head to her and smiled, "Likewise, perhaps we'll meet again sometime."

Abigail turned on her heels and jogged down the boardwalk, careful not to trip over herself and run the hell out of there.

David stood and watched her leave, before taking his bike and driving up to Hudson's Bluff.

Marco was the first to speak, "Where's the girl?" He handed David a box of rice and sat down.

David shrugged, "Comic book store."

"Oh, she turn you down?" chided Paul.

David glared and bared his teeth, "Shut up and eat your damn Chinese."

Paul held back a laugh. "Yeah, she turned you down."

A growl formed in David's throat as he feigned interest in his food.

He turned in his seat and faced his group of friends, especially Paul. "Don't you worry, we'll have her soon enough. You can count on that."

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been doing GCSEs for the past couple of weeks. They'll be over next week so I'll be adding more later on. Thank you for all the reviews.


	3. Depeche Mode?

As soon as David was out of sight, Abigail ran so fast down that boardwalk it made her chest hurt. She arrived at the comic book store within minutes.  
There were two boys, a few years younger than her standing at the counter.

They appeared to be brothers...probably just working at the store for their folks.

Abigail smiled politely and received the common teenage grunt of hello in return, with an added tilt of the head.

She grazed her hand along the comics on the shelf.  
Hundreds and hundreds of them. Filled to the brim with excitement, danger and passion.

Little did she know that she would get plenty of that in real life.

Her eyes glided along the rows, searching for the perfect comic for her.  
Then she saw the two brothers coming over to her. They stood a few feet from her and they were thankfully separated by a stack of comics.

"Anything I can help you with?" asked the older looking one. He had shoulder length brown hair and had a red bandana wrapped around his head. He wore a green vest and army trousers.

"Oh, no thanks...Just, you know, looking for a comic..." Abigail smiled and began to walk away from the boys to a different shelf.

The other brother picked up a comic and handed it to her, "Why don't you try this one?"

Abigail glanced at the cover, 'Vampires Everywhere' she smiled, "Ah, no thanks. I have enough vampire comics at home."

He thrust it into her hands, "Well, this one's different. Trust me, you'll need it 'round these parts."

She stared at him, "Do hackle all of your customers? Or is it just me?"

The brother who spoke first stepped in, "Excuse my brother, he's just coming off a Caff-Pow high. We're the Frogg brothers by the way."  
He shook her hand and smiled.  
He pointed to the comic, "I really think you'll like it though. Tell you what; I'll let you have it for free. Read it tonight, if you don't like it you can give it back tomorrow. We open at 9."

She sighed, they definitely were determined... "Oh, okay then. Well, I'd better be going; my friend's waiting for me." She turned to leave as she saw Susan walk in.

She waved at her. Just as she came to the door, one of the Frogg brothers called out over the music, "Oh, by the way, I'd stay clear of David and his friends if I were you. They're nothing but trouble!"

"Thank for the warning!" she shouted back.

Susan hugged her and they started walking back down the boardwalk to the motel. "Who were those guys warning you about?"

"Oh, you know the ones we saw at the video store?"

Susan blushed and it didn't go unnoticed, "What was that?"

"What?" asked Susan, avoiding eye contact.

"Suzie what did you do? Or rather _who _did you do?" demanded Abigail.

"Nothing and no one, honestly! When you left the beach some guy invited me to a party under the bridge. Those guys were there too. You know they're not as bad as everyone makes them out to be. They're actually pretty cool..."

Abigail groaned, "Susan, those guys are trouble, you heard the Frogg brothers! I think they've known David and the rest for a lot longer than you have! Why the hell are you laughing?" Now she was just getting annoyed. She could tell Susan had been drinking, she's also infuriating when she's drunk.

"_Frogg_ brothers? Really? That's a terrible name!" she erupted into a fit of laughter.

Abigail gripped her arm, "Come on, you need to sleep this off."

Abigail dragged her back to the motel and dropped her on the bed. "Sleep. I'll go get some coffee for when you wake up."

She wrapped a blanket around her best friend before losing the door and locking it behind her.

She walked along the corridor and took a left at the end. She exited the motel and walked to the café around the corner.

There was a slight chill in the air now as darkness began to cloak the bright lights of the capital. Abigail opened the door of the café and gasped, "You've got to be kidding me."

Sitting in the booth at the very end was David and his friends. Not one of them had touched their coffee and there was no food in sight. A coincidence that her motel just happened to be less than 5 minutes away.

Abigail tried to convince herself that that's all it was. A coincidence. But all those fictional characters in her head wouldn't let her. All those detective novels. There's no such thing as coincidence.

Now she felt sick.

She gingerly walked towards the counter and ordered two coffees – black, two sugars. Those little hairs on the back of her neck shot up as she felt a gust of wind fill the room. She sighed and grinned, "Hi there Max."

He seemed surprised to see her, "Abigail, my dear! What are you doing here?" He tugged on the tie of his suit, loosening it. He kept glancing between her and David.

Abigail arched her eyebrow, "Just getting some coffee. Susan hit the bottle pretty hard, she's gonna need it. What about you?"

"What about me what?" he asked. He really didn't seem like himself.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed shakily.

"Oh, umm, well I have a business meeting."

"It's after midnight..."

"Yes well, this was the only time I could get away from work..."

"Oh, okay..." the boy behind the counter sat the fresh coffee on the steel table. Abigail quickly paid him and grabbed the coffee. "Well, I'll see you later." She nearly squealed from the heat of the coffee against her hand as she headed for the door.

"Ah, yes, bye then." said Max absent-mindedly.

As she walked out the door Abigail circled the café, making it seem as though she was leaving. Something just wasn't right.

She came back around to the front of the café and ducked under the window.

Max was sitting in the booth beside David and the boys. He looked seriously pissed off, if his hand gestures were anything to go by.

This didn't seem to faze David though. He replied slowly and calmly to Max when he could get a word in.

Suddenly a voice came from beside Abigail, "What are you doing, Abby?"

Abigail shot up and screamed. She turned to breathe a sigh of relief. It was Susan. "Susan, thank god. You scared the hell out of me!"

She laughed, "What were you doing?" She turned and looked in the window. She waved to one of the boys sitting in the booth. The one with the long black hair. The one that kind of looked like a wolf. Abigail's scream had caught the attention of everyone in the café and they were all staring at her. "Were you spying on them?"

David was now barely containing his laughter, while the others were almost on the floor. Max however, did not look at all amused. Abigail grabbed Susan, "We need to leave."

Her face wasn't even red anymore; it was practically purple with embarrassment. She almost ran straight back to the motel. Instead she tried to maintain what little remaining dignity she had. She nodded to those in the café, smiled, held her head high and walked slow out of their line of vision. Then they ran, recklessly trying to drink their coffee as they did.

Two minutes later they crashed on to their beds in a fit of laughter. "I cannot believe I just did that." announced Abigail.

"Either can I! What were you thinking exactly?"

"God, I don't even know! Max was just acting really weird and I thought something was wrong so I ran the whole way round the building and hid under the window to, well, you saw."

"You know what? I think you were secretly stalking David. I think you secretly like him..."

Abigail's mouth hung open and she stared at Susan, "I was not and I do not like him! That guy's one bad haircut away from being in Depeche Mode."

They laughed and sat up talking for another hour or so before Susan began yawning. It was almost four in the morning. "Whatever, I still say you like him. Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Night-Night."

She knocked out the lights and pulled the covers up over her head.

Abigail sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Again she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned to face the window, catching a mere glimpse of the face that had been standing there ever since they left the café. Those bright blue eyes haunted her dreams that night, and for several nights after that.

David.


	4. Friends From Phoenix

The next day, Abigail woke to the sound of Susan throwing up in the bathroom. _Oh great._

"Susan? You okay in there?"

"Do I sound okay?" she called back. Abigail sighed, "Come on, we're going to take you out for some fresh air. Maybe next time you won't drink as much."

"Bite me." was her reply as she clambered from the bathroom, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Abigail laughed and held the door open for her.

It was one o'clock and it was already 27 degrees, the sun shone in the sky and the streets were as busy as they had been the night before.

Both Abigail and Susan strolled down the boardwalk, soaking up the sun.

Music was blasting from the beach and several trucks were parked in the parking lot.

"Let's go get some coffee." croaked Susan.

Abigail could feel her checks flush as flashbacks of the night before burst through her mind. "Alright."  
But instead of going to the café they had been to last night, Abigail led Susan down along the boardwalk to the little coffee shop just next door to the comic book store.

Abigail walked through the door and was surprised to find the Frogg brothers sitting by the counter with a cup of coffee and a Caff-Pow placed on the steel table. She smiled at them and they returned the gesture before going back to their seemingly in-depth conversation whilst Abigail placed an order of two black coffees to go.

Whilst Susan sat down at a table at the very opposite corner of the room, Abigail headed over to the Frogg brothers.  
"Hey, I was actually going to come by the store today and give you this but seeing as you're already here…" she removed the book from her shoulder-bag and handed it to Edgar.

Both brothers stared at her for a moment before Edgar spoke with slight annoyance, "Let me guess, you didn't like it?" Alan laughed like he'd heard this before.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I rather enjoyed it actually if you must know. Of course, it wasn't very believable but it was good enough. I just don't have the money to pay for it and wanted to give it back."  
It was their turn to give her a surprised look.

"Oh, well, *cough* alright then…thanks." was Edgar's reply.

She nodded and sat down beside Susan until their order was up. Just as they were about to leave, Edgar's phone rang with "Living on a Prayer" as the ringtone.  
The conversation went a little something like this:  
"Hello?"  
*muffled reply*  
"Dude! Long time, what's up?"  
*muffled answer*  
"That's great news. Hey, listen, when you get here there's someone I want you to meet."  
*muffled reply*  
"Alright, sweet. See you then."

Within two seconds Edgar was up off his chair with a confused Alan Frogg trailing behind.  
"Hey Abigail, wait up!"

Abigail stopped and spun around to face him, "Yeah?"

"An old friend of ours is coming over from Phoenix with some of his buddies and we were wondering if you'd like come out with us tomorrow night? We're heading up to Hudson's Bluff and we'd like to invite you, both of you."

Alan's repeated mutterings made Abigail feel slightly uninvited but Susan on the other hand, had no such feelings, "Sure, we'd love to come!"

"Great, well why don't you guys meet us outside the comic book store at around...seven thirty?"

Abigail had zoned out at this point and was too amused by the kids along the boardwalk attempting to skate down the railings of the steps leading to the beach to pay any attention to what was being said. Needless to say the kid was clearly no expert, so Susan did all the talking. They were to meet at the comic book store and the brothers would take them up to Hudson's Bluff.  
While they talked, and a teenage boy landed rather painful looking trick on the steel railings, Abigail briefly glanced out of the corner of her left eye and noticed a familiar group of guys standing by the Ferris-wheel. David had a smirk on his face as he made a mocking bow in her direction and winked.  
Abigail rolled her eyes, grabbed Susan by the elbow and headed back to the motel.  
Tonight was going to be eventful.


End file.
